gameofthronesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
As Linhagens e Histórias das Grandes Casas dos Sete Reinos
}}thumb|right|250px|''As Linhagens e Histórias das Grandes Casas'' e uma certa adaga de [[Aço Valiriano|aço valiriano.]] As Linhagens e Histórias das Grandes Casas dos Sete Reinos é um livro que detalha a história das Grandes Casas dos Sete Reinos, incluindo a linhagem e aparência de todos os herdeiros, com ilustrações do símbolo individual de cada casa. Foi escrito pelo Grande Meistre Malleon. O livro não só lista as linhagens das "grandes casas" que governam cada um dos Sete Reinos (como a Casa Baratheon), mas também as de outras casas nobres importantes, como a Casa Umber e a Casa Blackfyre. É um livro bastante pesado; organizado como uma crônica em vez de uma narrativa, envolve principalmente datas, casamentos e linhas de descendência. Também são dadas breves descrições físicas das pessoas mencionadas no livro (de fontes sobreviventes), juntamente com importantes fatos gerais sobre suas vidas e a maneira de suas mortes."Aleijados, Bastardos e Coisas Quebradas" História 1ª Temporada Lorde Jon Arryn pediu o livro ao Grande Meistre Pycelle pouco antes de sua morte. Ao saber do interesse seu antigo mentor no volume, Eddard Stark também o pega emprestado de Pycelle. Algum tempo depois, Varys menciona a Illyrio Mopatis que Lorde Stark "está com o livro" e que os eventos vão se desenrolar como esperado, levando à guerra."O Lobo e o Leão" Depois de suas filhas notarem que Joffrey Baratheon tem cabelos loiros, Lorde Stark verifica o Linhagens e Histórias e descobre que todos os membros da Casa Baratheon são descritos como "de cabelos negros", exceto Joffrey, que tinha "cabelos dourados". Isso, juntamente com fato do filho bastardo de Robert, Gendry, ter cabelos negros e alegar que sua mãe era loira, leva Ned a perceber que Joffrey e seus irmãos não podem ser filhos biológicos de Robert e, portanto, não são seus herdeiros legítimos."Uma Coroa de Ouro" Galeria de imagens LineagesAndHistoriesOuterCover.jpg|Capa exterior. LineagesAndHistoriesInsideCover.jpg|Capa interior. Umber lineage.jpg|Casa Umber, primeira página visível. UmberLineagesFirstPageCloseupEpisode106.jpg|Casa Umber, primeira página visível, ampliado. HouseUmberPage2Episode104.jpg|Casa Umber, segunda página visível. History and Lineages Blackfyre.jpg|Casa Targaryen, primeira página visível. TargaryenLineagesPage1UpperAngle.jpg|Casa Targaryen, primeira página visível, focada no topo. As fileiras iniciais mencionam Aegor Rivers, Brynden Rivers e Shiera Seastar. TargaryenLineagesSecondVisiblePage.jpg|Casa Targaryen, segunda página visível. House Baratheon lineage.jpg|Casa Baratheon, primeira página visível. AenysITargaryenHistoryAndLineages.png|Casa Baratheon, segunda página visível. Steffon.jpg|Casa Baratheon, visão ampliada da terceira página visível (a página inteira nunca é mostrada). Bastidores Uma vez que o livro aparece pela primeira vez em "Aleijados, Bastardos e Coisas Quebradas", as informações contidas nele foram criadas por Bryan Cogman, que escreveu esse episódio (embora o livro reapareça em "Uma Coroa de Ouro"). Ou seja, o conteúdo não foi inventado pelo departamento de arte: Cogman criou toda a informação do livro, e depois Jim Stanes copiou fisicamente o que Cogman escreveu no próprio objeto cenográfico, com caligrafia medieval. Como Cogman explicou, ele criou entradas de quatro casas nobres, duas páginas de cada, em um total de oito páginas de conteúdo (o resto é apenas repetições dessas oito ou páginas em branco). As famílias são a Casa Umber, Casa Royce, Casa Targaryen e Casa Baratheon. Ned Stark lê em voz alta os registros dos Umber no episódio 1.04, e da Casa Baratheon no 1.06. Partes da entrada dos Targaryen podem ser vistas vistas enquanto Ned folheia o livro. Cogman explicou que no rascunho original do episódio haveriam "partes sobre a Casa Royce" também, mas foram cortadas, juntamente com outra cena com a entrada dos Targaryen (ao dizer "partes", ele provavelmente quis dizer um momento em que Ned realmente lê pedaços do texto em voz alta). Cogman afirmou que usou o máximo de fontes de referência possíveis, procurando pelos livros e pesquisando em A Wiki of Ice and Fire, pertencente ao site Westeros.org. Há várias lacunas na história dos livros, porém, para as quais Cogman teve de inventar nomes. Por exemplo, é possível que nem mesmo George R.R. Martin tenha planejado a linhagem completa da Casa Umber desde a Conquista Targaryen até o presente, embora a linhagem real dos Targaryen seja bastante detalhada nos livros. Para os nomes de menor importância que precisou inventar, Cogman disse que fez algumas piadas internas derivadas de fóruns de fãs. Ele também disse que foi divertido pensar em várias formas que personagens menores morreram.Dentro da criação da coletânea de Game of Thrones, com Bryan Cogman Nos livros Nos romances de As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo, As linhagens e histórias das Grandes Casas dos Sete Reinos, com descrições de muitos grandes senhores e nobres senhoras e de seus filhos é um livro antigo escrito pelo Grande Meistre Malleon. Ele não menciona os Baratheon e Lannister atuais, mas indica que ao longo da história escrita todos os Baratheon tiveram cabelos negros e que, do mesmo modo, todas as uniões registradas entre Baratheon e Lannister produziram crianças de cabelos negros. Referências en:The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms ru:Родословные и история великих домов Семи Королевств de:Die Stammbäume und Herkünfte der Großen Geschlechter der Sieben Königslande zh:七国主要贵族之世家谱系与历史(内附许多关于爵爷夫人和他们子女的描述) nl:De Afstamming en Geschiedenis van de Grote Huizen van de Zeven Koninkrijken, met beschrijvingen van Vele Grote Heren en Edele Dames en hun Kinderen es:Linajes e Historias de las Grandes Casas de los Siete Reinos Categoria:Livros